


Bodyguard

by ObjectiveMistress



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, White Lotus Mako, makorra week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObjectiveMistress/pseuds/ObjectiveMistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>White Lotus Sentry Mako will always protect the Avatar. But when a late-night ambush reveals the limits of Korra's physical being, the two have an opportunity for an intimate chat. Written before the Book 4 finale. [For Makorra Week 2014]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bodyguard

**Title:**  Bodyguard

 **Rating:**  T

 **Word Count:**  ~1200

 **Summary:**  White Lotus Sentry Mako will always protect the Avatar. But when a late-night ambush reveals the limits of Korra's physical being, the two have an opportunity for an intimate chat. Written before the Book 4 finale. [For Makorra Week 2014]

 **Author Note:**  Fic is dedicated to makowl for giving me the prompt in my hour of need.

.

.

"You know this doesn't meet protocol," Mako followed close behind her, his White Lotus Cloak pulled tightly against his body in the wind. "In this time of unrest in the Fire Nation we should be travelling with no fewer than three sentries."

"You always were a stickler for the rules," Korra grinned and looked back. "It's just a short hike."

He had been by her side for years as a White Lotus Sentry. But he had been with her even longer as a friend, companion, and lover. So Korra's smile couldn't disguise the lack of spark in her eyes and the dark bags underneath. She was exhausted and overworked as she tirelessly dedicated herself to putting down the violent unrest in the Fire Nation by a splinter cell of Red Lotus believers.

This was Korra he was talking about. Of course she pressed harder than her body could handle when the lives of innocents were on the line. And of course, she stubbornly asserted that she was just fine each time he said something in concern.

Korra decided late in the afternoon that she wanted to hike to one of the sentry camps to spend the night in preparation for a survey in the morning that was initially not meant to involve her. With the danger level high, all members of the White Lotus were on high alert around the Avatar.

"Give me your bag," Mako placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You're already carrying yours."

"I can get both," he took a deep breath. "Please Korra, I can handle both.  _Please_ , you're weaving with exhaustion…I can tell by the tracks you've been leaving in the dirt. I'm here to help you carry the load."

"I'm fine," she shrugged the backpack further on her shoulders. "We only have a few more miles to go."

"Will you sleep then?"

"Maybe for a few hours," she tried to brush him off and increase the pace.

"Even if I sleep next to you?"

Korra shrugged. "You know there's a lot to do."

"That doesn't mean you should neglect yourself. Korra you—"

The bright light of a stream of fire cutting through the night threw him into action. He grabbed Korra by the hand, wrenching her out of the way of the blast that she didn't see coming.

This was type of situation in which, after all these years, words weren't needed. Mako shrugged his pack off of his back and dropped into action, his center of gravity low as he worked to ascertain exactly where the attack had come from before firing a volley of fire back. His stance was defensive as he waited to send a precision strike against their ambushers.

Korra, of course, leapt into action quickly and naturally. He could see her silhouette in the dark as she bounded towards their attackers, the four elements swirling about her with the ease that he only had when he breathed. She seemed to locate the enemy faster than she did; fire flew at her from a few different places in the brush.

Mako skirted around the side of the ambush line before firing a torrent of fire towards the figures that were preoccupied with Korra. He stayed low, punching off just enough fire to keep the ambusher's attention divided. He ran up closer, pulling one of the dark-clad men down by the collar before smashing his elbow into his temple, knocking him out cold. If there was anything he learned during his time training with the White Lotus, it was that battle was something that one could not avoid in close quarters.

He saw Korra leap up high in the air, and he knew what would come next. Mako shielded his eyes as a blast of air knocked up the dirt all around them. In the shroud he knocked off one more attacker that was close.

Soon, the dust settled revealing all the attackers on the ground.

Korra stood up to her full height slowly as he approached. "See? We we're fine just the two of us," she walked over, unsteady on her feet.

Suddenly, her body fell limp into his arms.

"Korra!" He cradled her to his chest as he checked over her body visually for injuries. "Are you hurt?"

She shook her head wearily, "Maybe I'm a bit tired. You're going to have to carry me and both the packs."

"There's nothing in our bags that can't be replaced," he leaned down and let her climb on to his back, her arms looped around his neck. "Come on, let's get back to safety."

Korra was limp on his back as he carried her weight. Her head relaxed on his shoulder, her breath slow against his neck. He could imagine that her eyes felt heavy as she struggled to stay awake.

"Talk to me, Cool Guy," she laughed lightly.

"About what?" Mako looked over to catch a glimpse of her face.

She took a deep breath, "What are you doing to do after?"

"After what?"

"You know…" she squirmed in his grasp, "like… _after_. After me."

"Oh…"

A few moments of silence passed between them. It truly wasn't something that he had considered yet. When he swore his vows to the Order of the White Lotus, he promised his dedication to the ideals of philosophy, beauty, and truth, and the protection of the Avatar. At the time, he didn't have a second thought. There was this message of transcendence at the core of Order. While yes, he had contemplated his vows many times; the idea that his duties might surpass Korra's life was jarring to say the least.

Even more unsettling was the strength of her assertion that she believed that she would not outlast him.

"Well," he breathed deeply. "I would do what I pledged myself to do…protect the next Avatar."

"Yeah…little Earth Nation boy or girl eager to learn…" She relaxed again in his hold. "You know, you need to do more than protect their body." She reached down and tapped him on the center of the chest. "This…the heart," she kissed his neck lightly.

His legs were starting to tire as he waited for her response.

"C-Can you promise me something?" Her voice was thin as exhaustion caught up with her further.

"Of course. You know me."

"Promise that the next Avatar…they'll get the freedoms I didn't. You know…family and friends…"

"That aren't polar bear dogs, right?" Mako laughed, readjusting her on his back.

"Right," she sighed, tension ebbing from her limbs. "W-Would you mind if I…?"

"Sleep?"

"Yeah, that thing."

It was only a formality that she asked. She knew that Mako the man, and Mako the White Lotus Sentry would always answer, "yes."


End file.
